dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Dozerfleet Labs equipment specs
The following is a list of equipment items that make up the core of Dozerfleet Labs, and keep much of the entire Dozerfleet enterprise running. PCs, phones, and tablets Dozerfleet Main When nothing else will do, the large desktop PC at the Grand Ledge House is Dozerfleet Main. The honors of this title are currently bestowed on an HP Pavilion p6540y from 2010. This was purchased from the Northville Twp., MI Best Buy store in September of 2010. It comes with an LG monitor that has a native screen resolution of 1920x1080. * Accessories ** Keyboard and mouse combo, with SAI mousepad. ** Headphones * OS: Windows 10 * Hardware ** Storage: 1 TB ** File system: NTFS ** RAM: 8 GB ** Video: 3 GB VRAM ATI RS880 w/ DirectX 11 ** Sound: Realtek High Definition Audio * Noteworthy software ** Adobe Creative Suite 2, Educational Edition *** Photoshop CS2 *** Illustrator CS2 *** Premiere Pro 2.0 *** After Effects 7.0 *** Encore DVD 2.0 *** Audition 2.0 ** Adobe Acrobat Reader DC ** Microsoft Office 2007 (Educational): Word, Excel, Access, PowerPoint, Publisher ** Audacity ** IcoFx ** AniFx ** Mozilla Firefox ** Google Chrome ** Apple Safari ** Mozilla Songbird ** Calibre ** Celtx ** Skype ** MakeHuman * Noteworthy games ** The Sims 2 - Defunct as of 2016 ** The Sims 3 *** World Adventures *** High End Loft *** Ambitions *** Fast Lane *** Late Night *** Generations *** Pets *** Showtime *** Supernatural *** Seasons *** University Life *** Island Paradise *** Into the Future *** Movie Stuff ** The Movies ** The Sims 4 *** Get to Work Dozerfleet Portable For times when more horsepower is required to get the task done than is possible with Dozerfleet Ultra Portable, and when more mobility is required than Dozerfleet Main allows. Long nights at the library or elsewhere call for an actual laptop, and Dozerfleet Portable is a laptop ready to oblige. The laptop currently holding the designation of Dozerfleet Portable is a Dell Inspiron 13 7000 Series 2-in-1 laptop/tablet, ca. late 2014 design and purchased in March of 2015. It became the replacement for the Dell Inspiron 6000 from model year 2004, the popular model with an Arctic silver finish and alpine white trim, which had previously been used as Dozerfleet Portable. Dozerfleet Portable is also ideal for long road trips when staying in a hotel or friend's house, as it allows a lot of the same tasks to be done that would normally be done on Dozerfleet Main. But is much easier to pack up and take along. * Accessories ** 2 mice, including a wireless mouse ** Headphones * OS: Windows 10 * Hardware ** Storage: 500 GB ** File system: NTFS ** RAM: 4 GB * Noteworthy software ** Adobe Acrobat Reader DC ** Microsoft Office 2007 (Educational): Excel, Access, PowerPoint, Publisher ** Microsoft Office 2013: Word ** Adobe Photoshop CS2 ** Adobe Illustrator CS2 ** IcoFx ** AniFx ** Mozilla Firefox ** Apple Safari ** The Sims 3 ** The Sims 4 Dozerfleet Ultra Portable A Nook Tablet was in consideration for quite some time for the designation of Dozerfleet Ultra Portable (formerly Dozerfleet Compact.) This unit is second-most-used for making trips around town, or for hanging out in bookstores or coffee shops, as it can do things that would be much more difficult to pull off with a smartphone. Also most useful for reading late at night or web browsing without having to move furniture around. Can be used to get directions when driving to unknown places. The e-reader that was ultimately given this assignment was an Amazon Kindle Fire HDX 7" tablet from 2014. The current notable specs for software and apps on Dozerfleet Ultra Portable include: Dozerfleet Mobile Dozerfleet Mobile refers to the Dozerfleet founder's current phone, whichever that may be. This was a Sprint Sanyo Katana from 2009 that lasted until 2012 originally. Two different TracPhones took over in short succession of one another in 2014. On February 9th of 2016, a Droid phone by Motorola was repurposed on a Verizon plan to take over for the TracPhones, as a way to say up to $50 a month. Camera The most recent camera used primarily by the Dozerfleet founder was a Nikon P60. Other cameras were used as available/necessary. Vehicles Since 2003, the Dozerfleet founder's primary means of transportation is a blue 1997 Chevrolet Lumina LS. From 2001-2003, he'd previously driven a pewter-gray 1994 Saturn SL1. Sometimes, special events call for borrowing one of the family's vehicles. This is usually a dark blue Dodge Grand Caravan. Miscellaneous Additional equipment includes the following: Defunct equipment PCs The first ever PC to be "owned" by the Dozerfleet founder was an IBM laptop PC, one that ran DOS and had a word processor on it named NewWord. The screen was monochrome, and the hard drive was small enough that it made more sense to store written works on a floppy disk. This was soon replaced with a Compaq Presario Model 5528, which ran Windows 3.1 and Microsoft Works. This was the de facto standard until about 2000, when the Dozerfleet founder inherited a Dell desktop from his uncle. That desktop contained about 48 MB of RAM and ran Windows 98 SE. It had a tape drive, one which proved to be pretty much useless. The next PC to gain the designation of Dozerfleet Main was an HP Pavillion 8700 from model year 2000. That device contained, at its peak, 384 MB of RAM and a video card capable of 16 MB of VRAM. The hard drive contained 80 GB of storage. It started out with containing Windows 98 SE, but was upgraded to Windows XP Professional in the spring of 2004. Its power supply eventually went bad, resulting in the entire thing being salvaged for parts. In late 2014, the Dell Inspiron 6000 laptop that was once Dozerfleet Portable began experiencing severe hardware problems. The hard drive was eventually removed, and the laptop itself was sent to Staples for recycling. Of the two external hard drives that were in use since Ferris State: the Buffalo 500GB and LaCie 250 GB, only one of them remains in Dozerfleet back inventory. The Buffalo drive suffered a head crash in February of 2016, and was sent to Staples for recycling - along with several old printers. Also dropped off there for recycling were some old software CDs - including a 2-disc set for installing Microsoft Office 2000. On that same day, a CRT television was donated to Dicker and Deal, and a PlayStation 2 game of Rock Band II was sold to DiscTraders. The Sims 2 games that were used to create Test Gerosha, Gerosha Prime, Despair Gerosha, Classic Gerosha, and the initial concept art for Q-Basic Gorillas were all donated to Goodwill in February of 2016, officially ending the Dozerfleet Sims 2 era. Cameras The first ever camera that the Dozerfleet founder owned lasted from 1992-2001, when its gears were finally worn out and its power center went bad. It was a very simple film camera, designed to take up to a max of 36 pictures on a single reel of film. It was replaced with a 1970's model manual SLR Nikkormat, which was used to gather a lot of the footage that would later be digitized for Gored By Them Things. In 2002, the Dozerfleet founder purchased a Fujifilm FinePix 2650 digital camera. It lasted until October of 2006, when the software inside suffered a complete meltdown and rendered the camera useless. It came with an XD card capable of storing 16MB worth of digital images. It would later be replaced with a Nikon P60, which suffered its own general hardware failure around 6:10 PM EST of Saturday, November 17th of 2012. Category: Dozerfleet Labs